Absorbent cloths made of micro-fiber, chamois, and other materials are often used to dry and shine vehicles and boats to a spot-free finish. The use of conventional hand-held drying cloths generally involves a user bending, stooping, kneeling, stretching, and/or climbing, particularly when cleaning, drying, or polishing hard-to-reach areas on boats, recreational vehicles, windows, walls, and siding. This can be cumbersome for the user and even dangerous in some instances.
Therefore, there is a need for an apparatus and method for safer and efficient cleaning, drying, and/or polishing boats and various other vehicles and structures.